o2jamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazaki
Kristel Ann Cuadra (a.ka. Kazaki) '''is an indie composer, singer, band vocalist, keyboardist, arranger, and multimedia artist from Pagbilao, Quezon, Philippines. She releases songs usually under the genres J-pop, J-rock, Electronic, Neo-classical, Ballad, and Experimental. Also, she is the vocalist/keyboardist of the indie J-rock band CC Project. '''History Early Years Born from a father with a musical background and a mother with a designing and creative writing background, she is the first born of the family, gaining many academic awards during her Elementary and High School. Before she began composing, she was a hardcore Anime enthusiast, posting her drawings on deviantART. She also got interested in MIDI sequencing, using a software called The Jazz+ Midi Sequencer. Her official music career however, started in the year 2007, when she started using FL Studio for her compositions and arrangements, under the influence of a Korean online rhythm game called O2Jam. As Solo Artist By constant self-study in music production, including various influences such as I've Sound and other Electronic J-pop artists, she started making an identity of her own. "Kazaki" was derived from her real name, "Kristel", but on a more "childish Japanese" way (which actually has no significant meaning). It was also then that she started becoming active on sites like YouTube, Friendster, and more recently, Facebook and Twitter. CC Project Upon the recommendation of her boyfriend, they formed a college band called "CC Project" (which is a combination of their surnames), and successfully won their first battle of the bands in their university, MSEUF (2nd place). Since then, they have been to many gigs, events, and battles, continually playing J-rock music with a fusion of Hardcore, influenced by the famous Hardcore-genre Vocaloid producer Yuyoyuppe. Music Production Style Her songs are a hybrid of J-pop, Ballad, Electronica, Classical, Trance, and sometimes, Experimental Rock. She currently uses FL Studio for music production, ocassionally using Reason, Cubase, and Vocaloid. For audio recording, she uses the freeware Audacity. In lyric writing, she usually does songs in Japanese or English. On some songs, she also uses various languages, such as her original languages, Hymmnos (from Ar Tonelico), and various other languages she is currently learning (Italian, Korean, Aramaic), and of course, her native language, Filipino (Tagalog). Originally, she only produced instrumental songs, but because she felt bored of this method, she decided to give a shot to audio recording (though she is not really a singer). All through her music career, she strived hard to improve her singing voice, as well as her keyboard skills. When she performs live, she can also play the keyboard while sing on stage with her bandmates. At home, she also composes through her Casio keyboard and sequences them on FL Studio. Discography Albums *Starlit Collection *Lost Utopia *Lost Utopia Act II *Lost Utopia Act III *Apostles *Painting Collection *Before the Red Roses turn White Singles (Top Songs Only) Vocaled *Handle With Care *821 *Eternal Being *Future *Skyline *Lamination *EXEC_over.METHOD_CONNECT=ALTERIA/. *Revente ~fou ki ra~ Instrumental *'Ballads' **No More Separation **Blue Rose **Twilight Vampire **Lost **Always With You **A Colorless Dream *'Classical' **Dolores' Theme **Symphony of Life **Light and Dark **Ode to Tilapia **Seillara *'Electronic' **Stereogram **Adrenaline **Amnesia **Albatross **Heat Horizon **Computer Architecture **Breathe **Illuminescence **Pandora's Box **Paradise Memory **Nibiru **Realize **Lucena City Theme **Radiation **Spirit Blue **$_DIVISION **Return **Wild Wilderness, Multiple Roads -extended version- (originally from Lost Utopia) **Xpress to Heaven **Yuki no Paradise **Commencement **Tomorrow **Caffeine **Ataraxia **Astral Diver **Komorebi GT *'Progressive Rock' **Don't Play with Fire **Mainstream Drama *'Miscellaneous' **27 **Aloe? **Superstition **Myth **A.S.D.F. (After Sadness Deprives Failure) **Sunshine **Ohayou Coffee EPs *Diary of Broken *Finnolado *Iniziolado Others *Project Trance Dreamer (Remix Album) *Sweet Dreams, my Unicorn of Hope (CC Project EP) *Planet Diva (Remix Album) *Kazaki in Live Piano (Self-Covers in Live Piano) *Harmony Revisited (Self-Covers in Live Piano) Vocaloid and UTAU Works (Originals and Remakes) *'Miku Hatsune' **May Bukas Pa (Cover) **Sana (Cover) **School Day Flower **Freedom -Miku Version- **Ashita no DORAMA *'Luka Megurine' **Electro-Stenography *'Gakupo Kamui' **Modelong Charing (Cover) *'Kaito' **Antukin (Cover) **Dawn Opening *'Yuki Kaai, SF-A2 Miki, Kiyoteru Hiyama' **Dasal (Cover) - from a Globe Telecom commercial *'Yokka Nakita (fanmade Vocaloid based from SF-A2 Miki)' **Yokkattane! (Yokka no Uta) *'SF-A2 Miki and Akaito' **Firestarter *'Leon and Len Kagamine' **Reformat *'Leon and Kaito' **Spain (Cover) *'Len Kagamine' **7 Years **Escape (Cover) *'Rin Kagamine' **Hanabi *'Teto Kasane' **The Rocket Song (ROKKETTO no UTA) *'Kazaki Seine (original UTAUloid) and Teto Kasane' **EXEC_SUNDAY/. *'Sonika and Gumi' **Bad Romance (Cover) Graphic Art As an anime enthusiast, she loves drawing and sketching, especially anime characters, and even her own original characters. She posts them on her deviantART page as well as her Facebook page. She even designs the album covers of her musical works. Creative Writing As a former Editor-in-Chief of her Elementary and High School Alma Mater, CNJP, she also writes and posts her own original stories on her deviantART, as well as her blog. These stories range from purely original, to fanfictions, crossovers, essays, and many others. Programming As a BSCS graduate from MSEUF (Lucena City), she has a wide knowledge in the field of programming. Her college thesis was called "Augmented Reality Virtual Entertainment Studio" (ARVES), which utilized Augmented Reality using OpenCV as a library and Microsoft Visual C++ as the language, and can work with a Windows PC and a simple web camera. Languages She sings and composes in a variety of languages. Overall, she has 21 original languages, mostly used for her original stories and imaginative worlds: *'Enidoukan '- the official language of Enidouka, a country within United Imaginary Islands. Based from Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Filipino (Tagalog) and German. *'Ravanian '- the official language of Ravania, a country within United Imaginary Islands. Based from Russian, Greek, and German. *'Senphal '- the official language of Senphal, a planet in the next Solar System. Based from Chinese. *'Lunaria '- the official language of the Moon. Based from Hymmnos. *'Code 462' - the secret language used by members of the Computer Connection Brigade (Diary of Broken series). Based from various programming languages such as C, C++, Visual Basic, and Java. *'Sky Language '- the official language of Sky Country, a country within United Imaginary Islands. Also based from Hymmnos. *'Etherian Corlamonis '- the official language of Etheria, a subregion in Enidouka. Based from Ar Ciela Hymmnos. *'Corrupted Language '- Kazaki's personal random language which has no meaning. Used for random songs. *'Yontzu (Ancient Enidoukan) '- the ancient language of Enidouka during the Kingdom era. Slightly different when it comes to alphabet system (based from Hiragana and Katakana) and the use of pronouns. *'Moon Edge Ravanian '- a dialect within Ravania, using a different alphabet and some minor changes in grammar rules. Used by people in the "Moon Edge", or in the shorelines of Ravania (since Ravania is a crescent-shaped country). *'Sphereian '- the official language of Sphereia, originally called Planet Diva, a planet next to Senphal and inhibited by advanced human beings. Based from English, Filipino (Tagalog) and Hymmnos. *'Hexacode '- the ancient hexa-language for programming developed by Icnoytl (who later on reincarnated as Muji Noritaka a.k.a. Null of the Diary of Broken series) during his incarnation in the Aztec era. Its purpose was to establish the soul alteration servers, enabling the existence of Zerytes, Immortals, Time Travelers, and the like. Based from Ar Ciela & Carmena Foreluna Hymmnos, as well as, of course, hexadecimal values. *'Viaalara '- the official language of Viaalara, a country within United Imaginary Islands. Based from Korean (especially the writing method), Thai, Vietnamese, and Hindi. *'Bellueroian '- the official language of Bellueroia, a country within United Imaginary Islands. Based from Vietnamese, Hymmnos, Italian and Thai. *'Stweidht '- currently of no use yet, but it is a very complex language to pronounce and to write. Slightly similar to Senphal, Ar Ciela, and Chinese, but doesn't use the "randomness" feature (as meanings of words are just predefined, but each character actually has meaning). *'Jeleiyan '- also currently of no use yet, but it was greatly inspired of the trending Jejemon writing method in the Philippines. Based from Filipino (Tagalog), and, of course, Jejemon (especially the alphabet). Also, it sounds similar to some other Philippine dialects. *'Tarkaflia '- another language used in the Moon (mostly by those who live in the dark side of the moon) and humans who possess magical powers in the Moon Angel series (usually as spells or chants). Based from Italian, Hymmnos, and its predecesessor, Lunaria. *'Daserien '- Kazaki's first "contribution language" in which some words are formed from a set of characters of the same genre of story or universe. Daserien is a collaborative contribution language from Kazaki's DAS characters (who are related to horror, thriller, mystery, gothic, spiritual, and supernatural stories). Other than that, most of the words are based from Italian, Spanish and Latin. *'KZ-Hex' - Kazaki's first "encryption language" in which any word (of any language) can be converted to this form of encoding (which is not exactly a language, but an encryption method). Based from Hymmnos Binasphere encodings. *'Alpheria '- a new language that was used for her new story/EP "Lost Utopia Presents: Deception -Sarila Spershei-". It was loosely based from Latin and Greek, and is considered to be a futuristic language. External links *Official Website (Under Construction) *Official Blog *deviantART Page *YouTube Channel *Facebook Page *Twitter Page Category:O2Jam players Category:O2Jam artists